


Husbands

by DonnieTZ



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di piccoli scritti sulla splendida accoppiata che sono Mark e Ian. Non si riferiscono - ovviamente - a fatti realmente accaduti.<br/>Ogni flash nasce dal gruppo <i>We are out for prompt </i><br/><i>--- <br/>“Dovresti smetterla o finiranno per odiarti.”<br/>La costatazione di Ian non fa breccia oltre la dura corazza grammaticale di Mark. Lui è deciso a riportare un po’ di sana padronanza dell’inglese in quel mondo caotico e senza regole che è twitter.<br/>---<br/>“Ho sempre bisogno di te. Avrò sempre bisogno di te."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grammar!

“Dovresti smetterla o finiranno per odiarti.”  
La costatazione di Ian non fa breccia oltre la dura corazza grammaticale di Mark. Lui è deciso a riportare un po’ di sana padronanza dell’inglese in quel mondo caotico e senza regole che è twitter.  
“They’re” digita senza pietà.  
“You’re. Grammar.” scrive subito dopo.  
“Dio, Mark, è davvero necessario?” chiede Ian, sedendosi al suo fianco, occhieggiando il monitor in apprensione.  
Non che lui non gradisca una scrittura corretta, ma è pur sempre con dei fan che hanno a che fare.  
“Se non li correggo io, chi lo farà?”  
Ian sospira a quella domanda retorica, convincendo se stesso che non esista metodo per distrarre suo marito dalla sua sacra missione.  
Poi, improvvisamente, il piano più semplice del mondo si delinea davanti ai suoi occhi. Ian abbandona la sedia, si inginocchia davanti a quella di Mark e prende a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
“Cosa… non ora, Ian, sto… sto…”  
Le parole si bloccano in gola, la lucidità sfuma in un attimo. Mark non riesce più a pensare alle regole, alla grammatica, all’inglese. C’è solo Ian, lì, inginocchiato, con la sua bocca su di lui, le sue mani pronte a soddisfarlo, quello sguardo ammiccante dipinto in viso.  
“E va bene, che scrivano come pare a loro.” conclude Mark, ormai vinto.


	2. In disparte (Angst & Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mark, e le serate...  
> Grazie ad Olimpia per il prompt. Come sempre, in questa raccolta è tutto merito suo.

“Ti vorrei al mio fianco, ecco tutto.” sbotta Mark, allentandosi il farfallino e slacciando il primo bottone della camicia candida.  
Ian non risponde, limitandosi a seguirlo dentro casa, nella quiete della notte.  
Mark si getta sul divano. Ha cercato Ian con lo sguardo più di una volta, durante la serata e, non trovandolo subito, ha finito per accumulare dosi di tensione e nervoso. Ian e la sua mania di starsene in disparte ai gala.  
“So che è sciocco, ma ti vorrei con me per ricordare al mondo che sei il mio uomo.” ammette Mark, con tono stanco, massaggiandosi la tempia con due dita.  
È in quel momento che Ian crolla al suo fianco e inizia a parlare.  
“Anche io vorrei starti vicino, ma tu non puoi comprendere. Non capisci quanta energia riesci ad emanare, quanto gli altri orbitino attorno a te, quanto sia bello osservarti da lontano ed essere completamente, profondamente fiero dell'uomo che sei. È uno spettacolo irresistibile e sì, lo ammetto, mi piace guardarlo in disparte, mi piace vederti nel tuo habitat, mentre strappi una risata a qualcuno o intavoli un discorso creativo con qualcun altro. E poi ci sono, Mark, sono lì. Se dovessi avere bisogno di me me ne accorgerei all'istante e sarei subito al tuo fianco. Ma tu non hai bisogno di me, sei un uomo fantastico.”  
Ian ha parlato fissando davanti a sé e, in quelle parole, Mark scorge un'ombra di inadeguatezza. E non vuole ci sia, non ha motivo di esserci.  
“Ho sempre bisogno di te. Avrò sempre bisogno di te. Se sono l'uomo che sono lo devo solo a te, a quello che riesci a darmi ogni giorno.” poggia un bacio stanco sulle labbra di Ian, nel dire quelle parole sentite “E ora andiamo a letto. Ho voglia di stringerti un po' e recuperare il tempo perso."


	3. Mark è... (Introspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian osserva Mark in una delle tante serate fuori.  
> Grazie ad Olimpia, come sempre, per il prompt!!

Mark è un sorriso leggermente sarcastico, è un modo affabile di chiacchierare, è un disponibile distacco. Ian lo conosce a memoria, lo osserva da sempre, potrebbe recitarlo senza neanche guardarlo, ormai.    
Ian conosce Mark a memoria, certo, eppure non può fare a meno di continuare ad osservarlo, scrutandolo, bevendo quell'immagine intellettuale e raffinata che coglie in lui. Sopratutto quando un evento li costringe lontani nella sala, a parlare di teatro e di letteratura con altre persone.    
Quel suo sguardo non viene ricambiato, mai. Mark non sembra rendersi conto di quell'attenzione affilata che fende la folla per raggiungerlo. E Ian, a volte, vorrebbe solo restare al suo fianco, affrontare quelle serate con la consapevolezza della sua mano a stringersi attorno al palmo, del suo sorriso rivolto solo a lui. Invece deve andare avanti, resistere qualche ora, stringere i denti.    
Tanto – di questo Ian è grato ogni giorno – di notte è con lui che Mark si addormenterà.


	4. Gelosia (Angst&Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sperimenta un po' di sana gelosia.   
> Grazie a Olimpia, come sempre, per il prompt!

Mark sa di piacere. È arrivato alla sua età consapevole di avere un certo fascino, probabilmente dovuto ai suoi modi eleganti e al sorriso vagamente irriverente che si dipinge in viso. Quello a cui non ha mai pensato è quanto piaccia Ian. Certo, Mark lo trova un uomo bellissimo, lo ama e lo ha voluto al suo fianco, ma non ha mai pensato all'effetto che il suo sorriso sincero può avere sugli altri.   
Lo osserva chiacchierare con quel giovane – _troppo giovane_ – attore e sente la gelosia montargli dentro come una marea. Non può farci nulla, non può imporsi razionalità o maturità o professionalità.   
Eppure resiste fino a casa, trattenendo fra i denti quell'acido sentimento. Solo quando sono soli, lascia che la paura si trasformi in rabbia, l'insicurezza in un litigio.   
“Ti sei divertito, questa sera, a sembrare disponibile.”  
La frase acida colpisce Ian dritto fra le scapole e lui è costretto a voltarsi per guardare il marito negli occhi.   
“Come?”  
“Non fare finta di non capire. È un gioco a cui so giocare meglio di te.”  
“Ah, sì?”  
L'espressione di Ian si apre in un sorriso furbo e Mark capisce di essere stato giocato per davvero. Ian voleva solo fargli scontare ogni singola volta in cui era stato lui a dover ingoiare la gelosia. E Mark non sa bene cosa gli stia succedendo, ma si sente estremamente sollevato. Così si avvicina al marito in un paio di passi, facendo entrare le loro bocche in collisione e stringendogli il viso fra i palmi caldi.   
“Dio, se ti amo.” mormora sulle labbra dell'altro, prima di riprendere a baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora.


	5. Grazie (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark si è fatto male al piede e non può camminare bene. Ian lo accudisce con pazienza, anche se Mark è insopportabile quando non sta bene.”  
> Come sempre, grazie ad Olimpia per il prompt!

Dalla sala arriva l'ennesimo lamento e Ian sbatte la tazza con troppa forza sul ripiano della cucina, il suo tè bevuto solo a metà pericolosamente vicino ad uscire dal bordo.  
“Che strazio.” sibila a se stesso, con una nota bonaria nella voce.  
Perché Mark è insopportabile, irritante, insofferente e bisognoso d'attenzioni, ma è il _suo_ Mark, e niente di tutto questo impedirà ad Ian di prendersi cura di lui.  
Se solo non si fosse intestardito sul set, pretendendo di fare cose possibili solo ad attori ventenni, non sarebbe caduto, non si sarebbe fatto male al piede ed entrambi non sarebbero lì.  
Ian si trascina fino al salotto e guarda il marito come a chiedere cosa voglia questa volta.  
“Il cuscino si è spostato.” dice Mark, con il tono più fiero che riesce a trovare.  
“E sistemiamo questo cuscino.”  
Ian si avvicina al divano, ma Mark lo tira per un braccio e lo fa sedere nel poco spazio rimasto.  
“Ti ho già detto _grazie_?” domanda.  
“Io ancora non ho capito chi volessi impressionare.” sbuffa Ian, segretamente compiaciuto di quella gratitudine.  
“Chi pensi voglia impressionare, se non il mio fantastico, premuroso, bellissimo marito?”  
“Oh, falla finita.”  
Ian riprende a sistemare il cuscino, trattenendo a stento lo sciocco sorriso che le parole del marito hanno rischiato di far nascere.


	6. San Valentino (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark è triste: è San Valentino ed è solo a casa perché Ian è in tournée con il suo nuovo spettacolo.   
> Non sa, però...
> 
> Grazie a Oli per il prompt!!!

Ci sono i momenti in cui Mark odia la vita che fanno. Ama il suo lavoro - ama scrivere e recitare e viaggiare – e sa che vale lo stesso per Ian. Eppure, quando si ritrova solo in casa, quando il silenzio diventa opprimente e quando è costretto a passare le ricorrenze sul divano - con un libro e una tazza di tè, invece che con Ian - vorrebbe fossero due semplici impiegati statali.   
Emette uno sbuffo che non riesce ad essere una risata, al solo pensiero.   
Se solo Ian fosse qui, se ci fosse una cena ormai finita sul tavolo e se le loro labbra non riuscissero a staccarsi l'una dall'altra, allora sarebbe un San Valentino perfetto.   
Invece...  
“Ti sono mancato?”  
Mark non si è accorto di essersi assopito, perso com'era nei pensieri, e la voce di Ian potrebbe benissimo essere un sogno. Per questo si volta di scatto, sorpreso.   
“Non dovresti essere in tournée, tu?!”  
“Ah, se vuoi...” inizia a dire Ian, indicando la porta con il pollice.   
“Non provarci nemmeno.” lo rimprovera Mark, alzandosi e andandogli incontro.   
Il bacio che segue è proprio come l'ha immaginato, come sapeva che sarebbe stato. Perché si baciano da anni, ma è sempre come baciarsi per la prima volta, come amarsi per la prima volta. Passano dalla sala, alla camera da letto. Dalla solitudine al conforto di un abbraccio, in un incastro di gambe e braccia che è il loro porto sicuro.   
Quando poi, ore dopo, finiscono per coccolarsi pigramente fra le lenzuola disfatte, Ian parla con voce rauca.   
“Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?”   
“Il miglior San Valentino di sempre.” mormora Mark.   
“Lo dici ogni anno.”  
E finiscono per sorridersi come due ragazzini.

 


End file.
